The new UC Davis RCMAR (Center to Advance Cognitive Health and Healthcare in Older Latinos) will reduce ethnic and racial disparities related to brain health and dementia through both research programs and mentoring and training programs. The Analysis Core (AnC) will support these activities by providing expertise and leadership in culturally sensitive and scientifically valid approaches for the measurement of health outcomes and disparities, and in the design and analysis of observational studies and interventions aimed at identifying and reducing health disparities. We will leverage the resources of the AnC through close collaboration with the UC Davis Alzheimer's Disease Center (ADC), the Biostatistics Core ofthe UC Davis Clinical and Translational Science Center (CTSC) and the Division of Biostatistics in the Department of Public Health Sciences in the UC Davis School of Medicine. We will support the mission of the RCMAR through four Specific Aims: 1) Measure development, 2) Study design, 3) Analytic methods, and 4) Mentoring and training. Core leaders have extensive experience in qualitative and quantitative methods for measure development, and in designing, implementing, and analyzing research on health disparities in underserved populations, and specifically, in older Latinos. Core personnel have a long history of close collaboration in these efforts and this will provide a foundation for broad-based contributions to the measurement and analysis needs ofthe UC Davis RCMAR.